1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of media performance rating based on physiological responses from viewers.
2. Background of the Invention
Prior methods and systems for calculating how viewers respond to a media often include taking an average response from a survey and/or adopting viewer “knobs” or other rating schemes. These prior methods show only what the average response is, not how individuals respond. Just as individuals' responses can be strongly biased by prior experienced personal events, their responses to an event in the media can also be influenced by a previous event that happened directly before the current event. This effect can heavily skew the average response to the current event in a manner not directly related to the current event. Consequently, by just taking the average of physiological responses across individual viewers into account at a given time, the prior approaches may be biased by subjective responses of viewers and are incapable of capturing the whole picture of how viewers feel when they view the media, as individual outlier responses dominate the average response.